dukenukemfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Duke Nukem (character)
For this page, could we just copy most of what Wikipedia has to say about the man? - 12:09, 26 May 2008 (UTC) Maruno Yes, but.. You can do that to make the article larger and more inclusive, but please consider paraphrasing and/or expanding onto the Wikipedia's version once you add it here. ^___^ - Afkhideki 13:09, 26 May 2008 (UTC) Oh, of course Yeah, I'll do that. Wouldn't think of a simple copy 'n' paste. - Maruno 13:49, 26 May 2008 (UTC) Okay. Can't wait to see it when you finish it! Good luck. :3 -Afkhideki 15:50, 26 May 2008 (UTC) Nowhere near great... But I think it's a start. I'm somewhat distracted by the Real World at the moment, and I don't know/remember much detail anyway, so there's certainly room for improvement. Have a go. - Maruno 16:53, 26 May 2008 (UTC) Nice Looks pretty good so far. I'll try to get a few planned wiki articles up in the next few days. -Afkhideki 17:34, 26 May 2008 (UTC) There are about a billion pics of Duke, but you guys really have to choose some shitty 3d rendering that makes him look like som crack addict? Damn this sucks. Regarding the Latest Pic C'mon. Every new pic posted gets crapper resolution each time. The latest one on the page looks like an ancient 3D render for a cheap early 90's cutscene. If a 3D pic is gonna be posted, it should at least be better than the one on the page. Why not post this one again? It's one of the most brutal ones here, plus it depicts Duke in quality fashion. Ploxis 10:30, April 26, 2012 (UTC) EDIT: The page pic has been changed. The previous one was just too low-res. Ploxis 10:40, April 26, 2012 (UTC) EDIT #2: There. I even uploaded a better version that removes the iphone screen on the lower right. Ploxis 10:49, April 26, 2012 (UTC) The reason I made those 3D pics was to get rid of that god awful Scarface spoof that Gearbox did, I have replaced the picture with a suitable pic and I expect it to stay that way. ~~DukeNukem2010~~ Yeah, that latest pic is a quality depiction of The King. It'll stay. Ploxis 04:16, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Biographical Details Need Overhaul Okay, some these biographical details seem made up. The birthdate, for example, came out of nowhere. It was even posted to the 3D Realms forums and 3D Realms admitted that they had never seen it before and didn't know anything about it (if need be, I should be able to find it). I can't find a single thing that ties Duke to the Lebanese conflict mentioned on this page. Sure, Dylan mentioned that they had done a mission in Beirut, but how does that tie specifically to the Lebanese conflict? It could have been a black ops mission or any number of things at any time since there wasn't a time given. His age is a total guess. This needs to be addressed. Sources need to be sited because these things need to be addressed. Since Duke plans to run to be president 69, that means Duke Nukem Forever takes place around 2112 unless a long string of presidential deaths and resignations took place (basically, the DNF setting is a little ambiguous). wa' DaHoHchugh chotwI' SoH, wa''uy' DaHoHchugh charghwI' SoH, Hoch DaHoHchugh Qun SoH. (talk) 15:50, November 29, 2012 (UTC) *Wasn't the game set in like 2009, or something? Right from the start, Duke says "yeah, but after almost 12 years...", when referring to the game. Apparently, you're right, and the succession of US presidents was accelerated, or Duke just plans on using his status to become the 69th president without actually having 68 predecessors. I actually mentioned the continuity error of the first three games in a topic below. 21:25, August 15, 2018 (UTC) Duke Nukem Cameos 08:18, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Hey also duke nukem appears in cosmo cosmic adventure too this is also the first time he uses the jetpack he also appears in Blood Death Rally and Choplifter hd *Yes, and he's also featured in Bulletstorm Full Clip Reloaded in a special mode called "Duke Nukem Tour", or something along those lines, where he replaces the game's protagonist; he's a skeletal easter-egg in Serious Sam 2 (and maybe in a few other games?). And I think I've seen him in at least one more game, though I'm not sure. 21:22, August 15, 2018 (UTC) Duke's achievements In DNF we see several of Duke's trophies: for theater/ movie (featured both as a trophy and on a photo - could be either as actor, or as director, who knows?), for armwrestling, for bodybuilding, for saving the world, for music (microphone trophy, apparently - actually, one of the npc's says that Duke should record another album (that being said, we all know Duke's a terrible singer)), and at least one more kind of trophy that I can't remember right now. Likewise, the photos/ paintings featured in the elevator lobby at the Ladikiller penthouse show Duke reaching the top of Mt. Everest, hunting African Lions (a reference to the cancelled DN: Endangered Species, or whatever its called), fishing a shark, and apparently winning an MMA match. And that goes without mentioning any and all of his potential achievements from the spin-offs, ports, and licensed expansion packs! 21:11, August 15, 2018 (UTC) Timelime error between the first three games In the first game, Duke supposedly lives in the 80-90's (unless he casually watches Oprah re-runs on tv, or something), and he's tasked with stopping Dr. Proton. He chases Proton through Shrapnel City, then follows him to the Moon, then into the future, where he finally defeats him, and returns to the present. DN2 is set one year later, but for some reason, in 'Neo L.A.', in 'The Future'. Duke's a celebrity for saving the world from Proton. During his guest-appearance on a talk-show, he's abducted by the Rigelatins, who are planning to invade the Earth, and use his brain to gain an advantage. They obviously fail, and Duke takes their ship and returns to Earth. DN3D starts right next - Duke's ship gets shot down by the aliens, and he has to save the Earth once again, but the setting is the 90's! Ok, so the intro for DN2 mentions the huge UFO's above L.A. (which in retrospect, are the Cycloid Emperor's fleet, it seems). But I just don't get how Duke got from the 80-90's to 'Neo L.A., the future', only to return back to the 90's without doing any time-traveling in DN2 (unless you count space travel, but then, he'd have to return later into the future, not the past). In DNF he's even mentioned to have been in the US Military during the late 80's/ early 90's, before he quit and got recruited by the C.I.A., so what gives? Guess, I'm looking too much into this. 21:11, August 15, 2018 (UTC) How does sleeping with your housemade make her your girlfriend? Kitty is said to be 'in a relationship' with Duke, but there's nothing really to suggest this. In the singplayer campaign, she's nowhere to be seen, and only appears in the 'My Digs' section. Duke's a promiscuous guy, I doubt he'd be in a relationship with just one woman. If anything, I'd say the Holsom twins were closer to being his girlfriends than Kitty. 21:11, August 15, 2018 (UTC) Dukeburger continuity Dukeburger was first featured in one of the older Duke Nukem games (either LameDuke or DN3D beta), so the chain got opened as result of his adventure in DN1, since he wouldn't have had time to do anything after DN2 which is immediatelly followed by DN3D. This should be corrected. 21:11, August 15, 2018 (UTC)